


Flüssiger Sonnenschein

by KitKaos



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: Eigentlich sollte er mindestens panisch sein. Und doch war Clark es nicht; hier, auf der alten Couch im gemütlichen Wohnzimmer des Farmhauses seiner Eltern sitzend. Lois saß neben ihm und eine angenehme, schwere Wärme breitete sich langsam in seinem Magen und von dort aus auf seinen gesamten Körper aus.





	Flüssiger Sonnenschein

**Author's Note:**

> Diesmal unge-beta-t, weil einfach die Zeit das nicht mehr zugelassen hat. Damit sicher auch kein Meisterstück, aber mal wieder (hört, hört) im „Lois & Clark“-Universum (am Ende der Folge 1x09 „The Green, Green Glow of Home“) angesiedelt. ;) Diese kleine Story wurde für die April-Runde des Superman-Forum.net FicGrabs geschrieben.

Eigentlich sollte er mindestens beunruhigt sein. Die erneute Konfrontation mit Trask und mit diesem kryptonischen Stein hatte ihn ohne seine Kräfte zurück gelassen – verstümmelt, seine Sinne abgestumpft, auf ein Minimum reduziert.  
  
Alles fühlte sich an wie in Watte gepackt; alle Farben waren verwaschen, gedämpft, dunkler. Der Geruch der frisch abgeernteten Maisfelder über Smallville war nur noch eine Erinnerung, der Duft von Lois' fruchtigem Shampoo kam ihm wie der Schatten einer Einbildung vor. Und selbst Moms hausgemachte Köstlichkeiten schmeckten längst nicht mehr so intensiv.  
  
Doch was am schlimmsten war, war die plötzliche Stille um ihn herum, das Fehlen des beruhigenden Hintergrund-Murmelns eines geschäftigen Planeten, das ihm anzeigte, alles war in Ordnung. Oder eben nicht.  
  
Eigentlich sollte er mindestens panisch sein.  
  
Und doch war Clark es nicht; hier, auf der alten Couch im gemütlichen Wohnzimmer des Farmhauses seiner Eltern sitzend. Lois saß neben ihm und eine angenehme, schwere Wärme breitete sich langsam in seinem Magen und von dort aus auf seinen gesamten Körper aus. Hier und jetzt war er zufrieden und fühlte sich wohl. Normal...  
  
Ein kleines Gähnen neben ihm zog Clarks Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?“ Lois warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr, ohne jedoch Anstalten zu machen aufstehen zu wollen. Seine Eltern hatten sich schon vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nach oben ins Bett verabschiedet. Seitdem saßen Lois und er hier, bei einem Glas Birnenbrand.  
  
Hastig schenkte Clark noch einmal nach; der Gedanke, dass dieser Abend nun enden und Lois aufstehen und gehen könnte, löste eine ungeahnte Panik in ihm aus.  
  
Lois sah ihn fragend an. Ihre rechte Augenbraue wanderte nach oben.  
  
Ein hilfloses Lächeln legte sich ganz ohne sein Zutun auf sein Gesicht. „Ein kleiner geht noch?“  
  
„Dir ist klar, dass du hier mit der Tochter einer ehemaligen Alkoholikerin redest?“ meinte Lois trocken, aber bei weitem nicht so ablehnend wie diese Worte sicher auch hätten klingen können.  
  
„Ich... das...“ Trotzdem war es Clark peinlich, dass er genau das vergessen hatte. „Du musst auch keinen mehr trinken. Nur lass uns den Abend noch nicht beenden.“  
  
Lois' Lächeln war wie flüssiger Sonnenschein. „Das hatte ich auch noch nicht vor.“ Sie nahm ihr Glas trotz ihrer vorherigen Worte auf und drehte es versonnen zwischen ihren Fingern. „Dein Glück, dass Mister Irigs Birnenbrand so gut schmeckt. Überhaupt schmeckt hier alles so gut; der Hackbraten deiner Mutter und das Creamed Corn, und der Sieben-Lagen-Salat auch. Und die Karamell-Brownies zum Nachtisch...“ Sie verdrehte genüsslich die Augen bei der Erinnerung. „Hier auf dem Land schmeckt wirklich alles intensiver…“  
  
Schließlich schien sie sich doch dafür zu entscheiden noch einen Schluck zu nehmen. „Es war wirklich nett von Mister Irig, noch vorbeizuschauen… Und von deinen Eltern, ihn gleich zum Essen einzuladen, wenn er schon den Digestif beisteuert. Und den hier hat er wirklich selber gebrannt?“ Dabei deutete sie auf die Flasche Birnenbrand.  
  
Clark nickte. „Die Apparatur, die er dafür verwendet, solltest du mal sehen. Die stammt noch aus einer Zeit, als sein Großvater während der Großen Depression schwarz gebrannt hat. Und die Birnen sind auch von den Irigs – von einem ausladenden Birnbaum hinter dem Haus, auf dem wir als Kinder oft herum geklettert sind...“ Er und Lana und Pete und Rachel... Sie hatten sich ihre Hosen zerrissen und ihre Knie aufgeschürft, aber das war ihnen oft egal gewesen, solange sie nur die höchsten Äste erreichten. Nicht selten hatten ihre Eltern sie wieder herunter holen müssen... Mit einem Mal verspürte er eine fast kindliche Lust, das wieder einmal zu machen… „Sag mal, Lois…?“  
  
Ihre Augen geschlossen und ihren Kopf weit nach hinten gelegt, meinte Clark beinahe einen Augenblick, dass Lois nun doch eingeschlafen war. Als sie doch noch antwortete. „Mhmmm?“  
  
„Hast du nicht auch Lust, auf den Birnbaum der Irigs zu klettern?“ In diese Worte legte er all den Spaß, den er noch aus der guten alten Zeit kannte.  
  
Doch Lois' Reaktion fiel nicht wie erwartet aus. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem amüsierten Grinsen und ihre Schultern bebten, noch bevor sie den Kopf wieder hob und ihn ansah. Sie… kicherte? „Clark, du bist ja betrunken.“  
  
Clark spürte seine Schultern sinken, ohne dass er irgendetwas dagegen tun konnte. Schade, aber womit hatte er denn realistisch betrachtet gerechnet? Hatte er wirklich gerade geglaubt, Lois Lane könnte Feuer und Flamme für seine Idee sein? Der Kloß, der sich allerdings plötzlich in seiner Kehle bildete und sich nur mühsam hinunter schlucken ließ, überraschte ihn dann aber doch.  
  
Aber was hatte sie da gerade gesagt? Ein emphatischen Kopfschütteln begleitete seinen erneuten Griff zu seinem Glas Birnenbrand. „Kann ich gar nicht.“ Als er den Blick wieder nach vorne richtete, fühlte sich sein Kopf ein wenig seltsam an – träger. Ein wenig, als wäre es nicht Luft, die sie umgab, sondern Wasser.  
  
„Wie, kannst du gar nicht?“ echauffierte sich Lois derweil bereits. Schon im nächsten Moment wurde ihr Ton jedoch eher verwundert-nachdenklich. „Heißt das, du warst noch nie betrunken?“  
  
Diesmal würde er nicht den Kopf schütteln. „Nein,“ meinte Clark einfach, zuckte die Schultern und nahm noch einen Schluck Birnenbrand. Und spürte die Note der fruchtig-süßen Birne zusammen mit der Schärfe des Alkohols bin hinunter in seinen Magen wandern. Naja, wenigstens half es beim Schlucken.  
  
Er stellte das Glas wieder vor sich auf dem niedrigen Holztisch ab und wandte sich erneut Lois zu. Dabei schien die Stumpfheit seiner Sinne sogar noch einmal zugenommen zu haben; sein Blick schien seinen Augen erst mit einer gewissen Verzögerung zu folgen. Es war hier doch nicht noch mehr von dem grünen Meteoriten versteckt? Nein, es ging ihm gut, keine Schmerzen wie die beiden letzten Male. Seltsam…  
  
Als sein Blick dann schließlich auch bei Lois angekommen war, bemerkte er ein kleines Funkeln in ihren Augen und ein tückisches kleines Ziehen in ihren Mundwinkeln. Anstatt etwas zu antworten, nahm sie still die Flasche wieder auf, sah noch einmal kurz davon auf zu ihm, die Flasche an und dann wieder ihn. Löste erneut den Verschluss. Schenkte ohne ein weiteres Wort ihre beiden Gläser wieder voll. Und stellte die Flasche wieder zurück auf den Tisch, bevor sie mit todernster Miene verkündete, „Wir spielen jetzt ein Trinkspiel.“  
  
Wollte sie ihn so etwa betrunken bekommen? „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich kann nicht betrunken werden, Lois.“ Selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren klang Clarks Stimme fremdartig arhythmisch. „Lass uns lieber noch ein wenig raus…“ Er hatte die Hoffnung auf eine Kletterpartie mit Lois noch nicht ganz aufgegeben.  
  
„Das wollen wir mal sehen, ob du wirklich so trinkfest bist wie du behauptest, Kent!“ meinte sie herausfordernd und bevor Clark wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte sie ihm bereits das volle Glas in die Hand gedrückt. „Das Spiel heißt _Zehn Finger_ , auch wenn wir einfach zweimal fünf machen.“ Sie nickte leicht, scheinbar zufrieden mit sich selbst. „Einer fängt an mit 'Ich habe noch niemals' und sagt dann etwas, was er eben noch nie gemacht hat. Wenn du das aber schon gemacht hast, musst du trinken. Capíto? Ja? Gut. Du darfst auch anfangen.“  
  
Alles, was Clark zustande brachte, war ein Nicken. Etwas, das er noch nie getan hatte? Er sprach einfach das Erstbeste aus, was ihm in den Sinn kam. „Ich war noch niemals betrunken.“  
  
Lois rollte dramatisch die Augen, was Clark beinahe lachen ließ – nur mit Mühe konnte er sich zurückhalten. Sie klappte ihren Daumen ein und trank einen guten Schluck aus ihrem Glas.  
  
Gespannt, was Lois denn noch nie getan hatte, ließ er sie nicht aus den Augen.  
  
Und fand sich mit einem Mal ihrem strengen Blick gegenüber. „Trinken, Kent! Du bist ganz offensichtlich betrunken, also musst du auch.“ Sie klang nicht so, als würde sie auch nur die geringste Widerrede dulden. Clark wich ein paar Zentimeter zurück, bevor er gehorsam trank – fühlte es sich wirklich so an, betrunken zu sein?…

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

  
  
  
Als Martha am nächsten Morgen hinunter ins Wohnzimmer kam, staunte sie nicht schlecht.  
  
Auf ihrem alten Sofa lag ihr Sohn, seine Kollegin eng an ihn gekuschelt und in seiner Umarmung vergraben. Auf dem Tisch daneben standen zwei leere Gläser und die Flasche Birnenbrand, die Wayne Irig gestern Abend noch als kleines Dankeschön vorbeigebracht hatte – zu drei Vierteln leer.  
  
Leise schlich sie um die Couch herum, auch wenn die beiden nach wie vor aussahen, als könnte sie so schnell nichts auf dieser Welt wecken.  
  
Einen Moment zögerte sie, als sie Clarks Brille auf dem Tisch neben der Flasche entdeckte. Sollte sie sie ihm wieder aufsetzen, falls Lois zuerst aufwachte? Besser wäre das…  
  
Im nächsten Moment jedoch hielt sie inne, denn als sie die beiden nun genau betrachtete, schlich sich ein unwillkürliches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Kleine Zweige und Laub hatten sich in ihren wirren Haaren verfangen. Die Knie ihrer beider Jeans waren zerrissen – und war das eine von Clarks alten Hosen, die Lois da zu einer grasfleckigen Bluse trug, ihr eigentlich viel zu groß und nur mit einem Gürtel annähernd eng genug gehalten? Nun ja, ihr Kleid von gestern lag achtlos auf dem Boden…  
  
Marthas Grinsen wurde breiter, als sie still beschloss, die beiden noch eine Weile schlafen zu lassen, und so leise wie möglich zurück nach oben ging.  
  


**Ende**


End file.
